Hunted
by Darthlane
Summary: Katara and Sokka continue to be chased by Azula after the fall of Ba Sing Se.


**For the final round of the Pro Bending Circuit, Season 3**

 **Prompts:**

 **Scene- Toy Story, the claw machine scene**

 **Katara**

 **Azula**

 **Word count: 1289**

Hunted

Katara glanced around her fearfully, pulling her hood lower over her face. Sokka, her brother, did the same. They were in grave danger, being hunted. Hunted by Azula.

The Fire Nation knew they were here in this small Earth Kingdom town. Just a week ago, Azula and the Dai Li agents brought the great city of Ba Sing Se down in what can only be described as the greatest conquest in hundreds of years. Also just a week ago, Zuko had betrayed Katara to help Azula kill Aang.

That is, almost kill Aang. Unknown to the Fire Nation, Aang had survived that vicious lightning attack from Azula. He was in a coma now, but he was alive. Now after being chased out of Ba Sing Se, Katara and her friends were trying to get Aang to safety without the Fire Nation finding him first. So, going along with Sokka's idea, Katara and Sokka had led Azula and the rest on a wild goose chase while Toph took Aang to hide. It had worked, but it also might be working a little too well. Azula had followed them mercilessly, and now she was on the verge of catching Katara and Sokka.

The Water Tribe siblings were in crowded market in the middle of the town. A large building, which served as the office of Fire Nation Governor who was in charge, overlooked the market. Vendors lined up along the out leading streets with a large decorative water fountain sitting in the middle of the courtyard.

"I think it's time for this chase to end, Katara." Sokka whispered urgently, looking around warily for Fire Nation spies. "We've led them away from Aang. Now we need to worry about ourselves. We have to get out of here."

"Just a couple more days, Sokka." She answered. "We need to make sure Aang is safe. We need to give Toph as much time as we can."

He glared at her, but in the way a sibling glares in annoyance at their family, not in an angry way. "Katara, we've accomplished all we need to. Toph has had a week, and Appa. They will be fine. We are the ones in danger."

Katara hated it when he used logic. It wasn't fair.

"Plus," Sokka added, "Aang needs you. You are the only one who can heal him. We can't afford for you to be caught."

Katara huffed. "Fine. We'll end this and find Toph and Aang."

As soon as she had said that, however, the wide doors of the Governor's office opened, and out walked the Fire Nation Princess, Azula. Firebenders flowed out on both sides around her, marching to surround the crowd. Within moments the entire market was surrounded. Katara and Sokka were trapped.

Azula smirked confidently at the crowd, pacing as she stared at the frightened people. "People of the Earth Kingdom, we are grateful for your contribution to our noble cause of uniting the world. But unfortunately today we are at adds, when normally we would be in blissful peace."

"Sokka." Katara muttered, stepping closer to her brother. "What do we do?"

He looked around at the surrounding troops. There were too many of them, and there was nowhere that he could find a place to break through. "I don't know. There are too many of them to fight our way out. At least, not with Azula here. We just have to hope they don't know we are here."

"You see, we know that there are two fugitives hiding among you." Azula said coldly.

"Aw man!" Sokka exclaimed quietly.

"Two members of the Water Tribe." Azula continued. "Savages, unlike our refined cultures." This caused Sokka to glare at the princess. "They wish to cause confusion and dissent among our great peoples, and the only way to defeat these villainous monsters is to work together. So please, let's end this threat together. Bring them to me."

Katara froze, glancing at the surrounding people. Would they sell out her and Sokka? She noticed several people glance their way, and began to fear for her and her brother. But as quickly as they glanced at the Water Tribe siblings, they glanced away. Katara was incredibly thankful. Azula's speech had not worked. The people of the Earth Kingdom were true to their name. They knew who their enemy was, and would not bow down to threats, however subtle.

Azula, realizing that her speech had not worked, changed tactics. She walked forward to the crowd, searching the faces. Suddenly, her hands darted forward and grabbed a small girl, dragging her away from her mother. The Earth Kingdom woman shrieked, rushing after her daughter. Two Fire Nation guards grabbed her, holding her back.

Katara pushed her way through the crowd. "No!"

Sokka grabbed her by the arm. "No, Katara!" He hissed. "This is exactly what she wants."

Katara couldn't believe him. That little girl needed them. How could she not help?

But she knew Sokka was right. Azula wanted them to be heroes, to save the girl. It was meant to draw them out. So grudgingly, she stayed.

Azula gazed at the crowd, searching for them. "Come out, come out, wherever you are…" After seeing no results, she frowned. Then she sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this. It's a shame you had to be this way."

Then she smiled and her hand suddenly lit up with blue fire. "Come out by the time I reach five or I roast her."

"NOOOOOOOO!" The mother screamed, redoubling her efforts to save her daughter. The small girl trembled fearfully in Azula's grip. "Please, lady!" she pleaded. "Don't do this!"

"One."

Katara was pushing through the crowd once more before she even realized what she was doing. Now, the Earth Kingdom citizens seemed happy to clear a path for her. Sokka grabbed her arm again. "Katara you can't!" He warned.

"Two."

"I have to." She told him, tugging away.

He gripped tighter. "Please, Katara."

"Three."

"Aang needs you. You can't do this." Sokka said, desperation in his eyes.

"Four." The blue flame in Azula's palm blazed hotter and higher.

Katara looked at Sokka, then at the small, crying girl. She knew what she had to do. "I'm sorry, Sokka."

Azula smiled. "Five."

"WAIT!" Katara screamed, running forward and throwing her hood back.

"There you are." Azula said, releasing the child. She ran back to her mother, and they fled into the crowd.

"Leave these people alone." Katara ordered, and the water in the fountain trembled behind her. It started rising up, ready to be used in an instant.

"Only if you come with me." Azula said.

Katara nodded. "Fine." She knew she was letting down Aang, but she couldn't sacrifice these people for him. She knew he would do the same thing.

Two Fire Nation troops approached her, one holding cuffs. Katara put up her hands to show she was surrendering.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH MY SISTER!" Sokka shouted, running at the troops. He hit one with his boomerang and then pushed the other one over. Several more rushed forward, grabbing Sokka and forcing him to the ground.

"Oh good." Azula said. "Now I have both of you. All I need is the Earthbender girl and I will have the complete set. Where is she, I wonder? Did she abandon you after the Avatar died? Oh well, it doesn't matter. She will be joining you soon enough."

Sokka laughed defiantly. "That's what you think. You won't ever catch Toph."

Unfazed, Azula smiled. "How does it feel to know you have lost? The war is almost over, and you have been captured. After everything you have done and how hard you tried, you have failed. And now, you are mine."

 **This was a bit rushed, but it came out a bit better than I had hoped. I actually see potential for this to carry on for another chapter or three, so if you guys like it I think I'd like to continue this. Also, for those who might be confused on why I listed Toy Story above, this story is my submission for the final round of the Pro Bender Circuit, a writing competition. Each round we have a different theme and this one was to take a Pixar movie and take of the scenes in that movie and apply it to the Avatar Universe. My team picked the first Toy Story, and I decided to use the claw machine scene when Sid wins the alien (and Buzz and Woody with it). So that explains that. Sooooooo anyway, thanks for reading! Let me know if you want me to continue this! Bye!**


End file.
